Putrid Pudding Body Buddies
| romaji_name = Purintai | trans_name = Pudding Corps | image = PutridPuddingBodyBuddies-MP16-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 1 | atk = 300 | def = 300 | passcode = 85101097 | effect_types = Condition, Continuous, Trigger, Trigger | lore = Cannot be used as a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Material for a Summon. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. During your End Phase: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, give control of this card to your opponent. During each of your Standby Phases: Take 300 damage. | fr_lore = Non utilisable comme Matériel de Fusion, Synchro ou Matériel Xyz pour une Invocation. Tant que cette carte est face recto sur le Terrain, elle ne peut pas être Sacrifiée. Durant votre End Phase : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte dans votre Zone Pendule ; détruisez-la, et si vous le faites, donnez le contrôle de cette carte à votre adversaire. Durant chacune de vos Standby Phases : recevez 300 points de dommages. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Fusions-, Synchro- oder Xyz-Material für eine Beschwörung verwendet werden. Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, kann sie nicht als Tribut angeboten werden. Während deiner End Phase: Du kannst 1 Karte in deiner Pendelzone wählen; zerstöre sie und falls du dies tust, übergib die Kontrolle über diese Karte an deinen Gegner. Während jeder deiner Standby Phasen: Du erhältst 300 Schaden. | it_lore = Non può essere utilizzato come Materiale da Fusione, Synchro o Xyz per un'Evocazione. Mentre questa carta è scoperta sul Terreno, non può essere offerta come Tributo. Durante la tua End Phase: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta nella tua Zona Pendulum; distruggila e, se lo fai, dai il controllo di questa carta al tuo avversario. Durante ogni tua Standby Phase: subisci 300 danni. | pt_lore = Não pode ser usado como Matéria de Fusão, Sincro ou Xyz para uma Invocação. Enquanto este card estiver com a face para cima no campo, ele não pode ser oferecido como Tributo. Durante sua Fase Final: você pode escolher 1 card nas suas Zonas de Pêndulo; destrua-o e, se isso acontecer, conceda o controle deste card para o seu oponente. Durante cada uma das suas Fases de Apoio: sofra 300 de dano. | es_lore = No puede ser usado como Material de Fusión, Sincronía o Xyz para una Invocación. Mientras esta carta esté boca arriba en el Campo, no puede ser Sacrificada. Durante tu End Phase: puedes seleccionar 1 carta en tu Zona del Péndulo; destrúyela y, si lo haces, dale el control de esta carta a tu adversario. Durante cada una de tus Standby Phases: recibe 300 puntos de daño. | ja_lore = このカードは融合・ ・ 召喚の素材にできない。①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、このカードはリリースできない。②：自分エンドフェイズに自分の ゾーンのカード１体を対象とし発動できる。そのカードを破壊し、このカードのコントロールを相手に移す。③：自分スタンバイフェイズに発動する。自分は３００ダメージを受ける。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 융합 / 싱크로 / 엑시즈 소환의 소재로 할 수 없다. ① : 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 이 카드는 릴리스할 수 없다. ② : 자신 엔드 페이즈에 자신 펜듈럼 존의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴하고, 이 카드의 컨트롤을 상대에게 옮긴다. ③ : 자신 스탠바이 페이즈에 발동한다. 자신은 300 데미지를 받는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | action = * Cannot be Tributed * Changes control | m/s/t = Destroys your Spell Cards | summoning = * Cannot be used as a Fusion Material * Cannot be used as a Synchro Material * Cannot be used as an Xyz Material | life_points = Damages you | database_id = 11712 }}